


Mind Games

by ruskarmelita



Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, F/M, M/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Darth Vader, That's Not How The Force Works, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Darth Sidious decides to teach his Apprentice a lesson in a form of a very humiliating public display of mind rape through their Force bond.P.S. I suck at summaries, please read the tags.
Relationships: Darth Sidious/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: Vader's One Shots and Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940470
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what the actual **** did I write? This was just a spontaneous thought that came to my mind and I had to write it down. Sorry not sorry. If you are not into mind games and mental rapes then don't read. I warned you.

Another torturous moan left his charred lips, this time picked up by his vocoder in the otherwise silent room as the Dark Lord knelt on the floor in front of his Master. 

His body couldn’t help but shiver at the sensations his Master was projecting through their bond, the wanton thoughts sent directly inside Vader’s broken mind after another mental torture yet he couldn’t help when his hips bucked and he groaned at the invisible hands tightening around his charred cock, arousal and desire creeping up inside of him. 

He hated this part of the torture, this  _ sick _ game Palpatine liked to play with him. This was another way Palpatine liked to humiliate Vader in front of his subordinates, who stared wide eyed at the kneeling dark figure of Lord Vader,  _ moaning _ and shivering on the floor of the Throne room. 

Yet Vader couldn’t stop, the sensations overwhelming him as the hands continued to pump his cock, the forgotten feeling of such actions stirring up unwanted memories of  _ her _ inside his mind and his Master only sneered, catching on on his Apprentice’s treacherous thoughts of his dead wife. 

His Master used these memories to construct a memory long forgotten of Vader being whole once again, with no burns and his own limbs as his younger self was pumped by the soft hand of his wife in their apartment on Coruscant. Vader groaned once more, no not Vader but  _ Anakin _ in his own voice as his hips bucked against the hand enveloping his thick shaft, precum seeping through and sleeking his cock and hand of his wife and she pumped faster, encouraged by the sounds coming from her husband up above. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and nudged her face closer, silently asking her to take him in and she eagerly complied, enveloping her small mouth and delicate lips around his throbbing member and he shamelessly moaned, distantly aware that his vocoder did a poor job concealing these humiliating sounds coming off waves from his kneeling form but he didn’t care.  Just for once he wanted to enjoy this memory, the feel of his wife’s wet mouth around him, sucking on his cock as he slowly moved his hips inside her mouth, trying to create more friction. 

He was startled from his reverie when another sensation sneaked up behind him and he gasped, feeling invisible digits rubbing circles around his sphincter and he involuntarily tightened the muscles around the ring, already knowing that such an attempt was futile. The fingers were persistent as they continued to circle around, looking for the entrance and soon he felt pressure between his cheeks and he shuddered as his muscles loosed, anticipating the entry. 

He moaned as the pressure behind him increased, the fingers sliding in deeper until they hit their mark, slowly thrusting in and out in rhythm with his wife’s bobbing of her head up and down his shaft. His mind slowly started to shut down, simply enjoying the raw feelings his body was subjected to, forgetting that he was no longer Anakin and that he was in the Throne room with his Master gleefully watching his Apprentice writhing on the floor as the codpiece of his suit failed to conceal the large bulge of his arousal. 

To think that such a broken thing could still feel these pathetic sensations meant for weaker beings. Palpatine sneered at Vader, who was oblivious to anything around him, his mind a shattering mess as the images played out in his head. He would take mercy on him as he abruptly shattered the images, withdrawing the touch around Vader’s cock and ass as he watched Vader slowly come to his senses, shock, hate, anger and humiliation permeating the room. But most of all, a feeling of  _ loss _ and  _ disappointment _ at not being able to come as Vader shifted his hips, the uncomfortable pressure between his crotch visible even to untrained eye. 

“Rise, my Apprentice,” Palpatine sneered at the kneeling man, madly grinning as Vader finally rose, trying and failing to hide his arousal from him. 

“Let this be a lesson to you,” he continued, still grinning at Vader. “Do  _ not _ fail me again, Lord Vader. If you do, I might just  _ finish _ what I’ve started.”

Vader snapped his helmet at him, a play on word not missed by him as he bowed his head at his Master.

“Yes, my Master.”


End file.
